The Max and Fang story
by byronsar
Summary: Max has just moved in across the street. She just couldn't find anything to do. Then she met Fang. What will happen? Maybe Fax?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o peps. Read story. Comment. Easy process. ;)**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Ella! Move away from the back of the truck!" Yep, that was my mom. We were moving and by we I mean Me, my Mom, my slightly younger than me sister Ella, my 8-year-old brother Gazzy, and my 6-year-old sister Angel. Mom had been transferred to a scholarship only vet school in Texas. Maine to Texas. Ugh.

I felt a tug at the hem of my shirt. I looked down. "Max" Angel said "I don't wont to leave." I know, sweetie, I know." I said. "Max! Help move your stuff!"

* * *

11 HOURS...OR SO...LATER

* * *

Mom had said we didn't need to bring any furniture because tha house already had some. Okay then. I stepped out from the car. Wow I've never seen such a beautiful house. See, Mom worked at one of the best veterinary clinic in the north side of the U.S. so she gets paid pretty big bucks. So, this house is huge. On the outside it had a small pond with a fountain in the middle of the yard, you could see balconies for each room, there were those plants that curl (what are they called again?) in front of a porch that wound around the house which went inside, The garage had 3 doors, but inside, wow.

First of all, the foyer was ginormous, you could see that there was balcony overlooking the living room, there were two grand staircases on either side of the room that wound up to the second floor. In the living room, a 90-inch plasma tv was plastered on the wall, in the corner was a huge red velvet couch, I seriously could go on all day. Lastly was my room though, there were actual stairs leading up to it. When I walked in the first thing I thought was- It's perfect. The room was painted light brown and dark brown with white spots, it was if I had wings those would be the colors. A black comfurter covered my full size bed. There was my own bathroom with glass shower doors and a porcelin toilet. Then there was the walk in closet. It was already stocked with clothes and shoes but nothing to girly. I walked out of the closet and fell on to my bed. This is my new life. I will never get used to this. Ever.

* * *

As I walked downstairs, kids came flying out from every where, even ones I didn't know. "Mom, whats with all the kids?" I ask when I get to the kitchen. "Gaz and Ang went across the street and found kids their age to play with. Why don't you go see if there are kids your age to play." She said "Mom, Im 15 going on 16 not 15 going on 3." She just looked at me. "Ok. Whatever." I said and I walked out the door.

* * *

**Hoped u liked it! Don't forget to R&R!**

**-Byronsar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

* * *

**Max POV**

Ugh. There was nothing to do. "Maximum Marie Martinez! It's a beautiful day outside! The sun is shining, The birds are chirping, And you're in here watching TV?!" I clicked a button on the remote. Moms."First of all, The sun is always shining, Second, weren't you on your PC a while ago any way?" She looked at me " Ok ms. Smarty Go out side, Now." I shuffled out the door. When it shut, I swore it clicked. Well, I guess I'll be here a while.

* * *

You know what the first thing I saw was? Beautiful trees? No. A sweet world? Nope. Piles of kids? Yep. As I walked through the piles A dark figure caught my eye. When he sensed my gaze he looked away. I looked him up and down. Black, Black, And more Black. As he went inside I stepped on his porch. I hesitated at the doorbell. As I touched the bell small foot steps were heard. A small hand slipped into mine. Angel. The door opened. The Boy stood in the door. He looked about my age. He was probably a couple inches taller than me. "Hi." He said. He kept his gaze locked on me. "Hi. I'm Max. I just moved in." I held out my hand. As he shook it I felt a chill go down my spine. When he let go, His eyes drifted to Angel. " oh my god." He said. As he ran off to go get something, I looked down. "Oh my god Angel!" I bent down to look at her. Angel's arm had blood all over the elbow and I could see a hint of bone. The boy came running back with a first aid kit. He took some fancy spray and sprayed it on Angel's arm. She winced a little but didn't do anything else. My strong girl.

He started to wrap her arm up with gauze. "I'm Fang, by the way." I looked at him."Well, I don't think my mom will be too happy when I come home with a hurt child. And besides," I looked behind me to were my mom's car is _suppose_ to be. "She left and locked the door behind her." Fang seemed to know what I was saying. "Well, I guess you could stay for a while."

* * *

**R&R!**

**-byronsar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you AshleyWrite! You stay with me through all my stories! Don't forget to read ever so often!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any of James Patterson's work. :)**

* * *

**Max POV**

* * *

-2 DAYS LATER-

So, I'm going to fast forward this for you. We walk inside, took care of Angel, mom came home and wasn't very happy to see her baby in her condition, blah blah blah. On the flip side me and Fang became friends. We have been going to each others houses for the past two days. So here I am in the present staring at a flyer on the wall in school. It said:

* * *

**WESTFORD HIGH TALENT SHOW**

**WHEN IS IT: APRIL, 22**

**WHO CAN JOIN: ANYONE WHO IS INTERESTED**

**WERE WILL IT BE LOCATED: IN THE WESTFORD HIGH GYM**

**~[*]~**

**IF YOU WILL BE TRYING OUT PLEASE TELL MR. BELL BEFORE THE TRY OUT DATE: APRIL, 9. WE ARE LOOKING FOR:**

**-BANDS**

**-SOLOISTS**

**-JUGGLING**

**-KAROKE**

**! IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER SKILL, PLEASE REFER TO MR. BELL !**

**PRIZES INCLUDE:**

**1ST PLACE: 12TH GRADE ONLY:**

**- $100 GIFT CARD TO ANY STORE OF YOUR CHOOSING**

**-FULL SCHOLORSHIP TO ANY COLLEGE**

**1ST PLACE: OTHER GRADES:**

**-$100 GIFT CARD TO ANY STORE OF YOUR CHOOSING**

**2ND PLACE:**

**-$50 GIFT CARD TO ANY STORE OF YOUR CHOOSING**

**3RD PLACE:**

**-4 TICKETS TO ANY PLACE OF YOUR CHOOSING** **(IF ABLE TO GET)**

* * *

I guess I better get started practicing. The bell rang. I ran the whole way home. As soon as I got home I called Fang.

Max: _Hey, Fang. Listen, can you come over like, now? I need to get ready for talent show try outs and I need your help._

Fang:_ Yeah, sure Max. I'll be right over._

Max:_ Thank you Fang!_

As I hung up, The door bell rang. Man, he's fast. I ran downstairs and opened the door. "Hey Fang" I said. He nodded. He walked in and went upstairs to my room. " So, for the talent show," I started " I was thinking about singing." I motioned to the guitar in the corner."I've prepared a little song just to practice." I sat down on my bed and picked up the guitar. "Here we go."

**A Moment Like This - Kelly Clarkson**

_What if I told you it was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feelin'_

_We've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here now_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I maybe dreamin'_

_But 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the_ _love we share_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when_ _I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Ohh!_

_(A moment) Like this!_

_(A moment) Ohh!_

_I can't believe it's happening to me!_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Ohh_

_Like this_

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it! This story does seem long but it actually didn't take very long. More chapters on the way!**

**-byronsar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey-o everyone! I'm gonna try the song-fic again. I really like them, they show max's true colors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or James Patterson's stuff.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I finished the song on a perfect note. Fang stared at me." What?" I said half laughing. He blinked. "I didn't know you were into music." I looked down and blushed." Well, not even my parents know. I asked for a guitar for my 5th birthday and they just laughed. Nobody thought I was serious, not even my friends. So, instead of getting a guitar for my birthday, I got a harmonica." I sadly laughed. "So, I saved up my money and paid for one for my 8th birthday. it was kind of a birthday present from myself. Ever since, I've been practicing. I started singing At age 4. Nobody heard me though, I was so shy. You pretty much the only one who knows I have a musical talent."

...

- **NEXT DAY AT TALENT SHOW TRYOUTS**-

...

I stood outside the gym shivering. " Hey, It will fine." said a voice behind me. " Thanks Fang." He gave me my guitar."Show 'em you have musical talents." I knew that he wasn't talking about the judges. My parents, Angel, and Gazzy would be in the audience. Not even Angel knows about my music. The speaker above the door turned on._"__Maximum Martinez please report to stage left.__" _Fang held my shoulder."Good luck."

I walked onto the stage. Since this was the tryouts, there wasn't that big of an audience. Just parents and the judges."Name please." said one of the judges."Uh.. Max Martinez." He looked up and leaned back in his chair. "Song name please." "Eyes open by Taylor Swift. The judges wrote The song title down."You may begin when you are ready." Fang came out on the stage and set a stool up. He nodded then left. I sat on the stool and strummed a few notes than started singing.

_Everybody's waiting_  
_Everybody's watching_  
_Even when you're sleeping_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_

_The tricky thing_  
_Is yesterday we were just children_  
_Playing soldiers, just pretending_  
_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards_  
_Winning battles with our wooden swords_  
_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_  
_Where everybody stands and_  
_Keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown_  
_Everybody's watching, to see the fallout_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_

_Keep your e-eyes open_

_So here you are_  
_Two steps ahead, and staying on guard_  
_Every lesson forms a new scar_  
_They never thought you'd make it this far_  
_But turn around_  
_Oh, they've surrounded with_  
_A showdown_  
_And nobody comes to save you now  
__But you got something they don't_  
_Yeah you got something they don't_

_You just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown_  
_Everybody's watching, to see the fallout_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_

_Keep your eyes_

_Keep your feet ready_  
_Heartbeat steady_  
_Keep your eyes open_  
_Keep your aim locked_  
_The night grows dark_  
_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your e-eyes open_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting, for you to breakdown_  
_Everybody's watching, to see the fallout_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open_  
_Keep your e-eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open  
Keep your e-eyes open  
_

I strummed the last note. The judges kept writing. A female judge looked up smiling "Good job. Do you have your second song ready?" My second song? "uh," I said "I didn't prepare a second song." The judge's smile quivered. The judges started whispering to each other. A different judge spoke. "Uh, I think this will actually be enough. The names of people who made it will be posted on the gym door after school. If you made it, go to Mr. Bell's room. He will tell you every thing you need to know." I walked calmly out the door. Fang greeted me. " You were amazing!" I looked at him. He frowned. " What's wrong? You were great." "I wasn't good enough. I was supposed to prepare another song. I will never get to live my dream." I pushed past him and into the hallway. I looked at my watch. It was about lunch time. I made my way towards the cafeteria. Since it was tryouts for the talent show, you would think that there wouldn't be that many people. Wrong. The place was PACKED. Every table was full. Some people were even eating on the ground. _Gross._ I guess I'm skipping lunch today.

**-AFTERSCHOOL-**

I walked a slowly as I could to the gym doors. As I approached the doors, a huge crowd was forming. As I got there, A band came shoving out screaming "YES!". They pushed past me so hard I fell to the ground. Sophomores. One of the band members noticed me on the ground. He gave me his hand. "Sorry about them. They are just really happy." I stood up."Yeah, I could tell, what with all the screaming and pushing." He chuckled. "You know that someone who got in to the talent show can perform with someone else who got into the talent show, right?" "Yeah" "Well, do you know any good lead singers?" My eyes widened. " Well, I do know one..." I trailed off. "Who is it?" I looked him straight in the eyes. "Me."

Once the line to the talent show form had gone down, Me and my new friend Tony made our way down to the form." Now, the form is in alphabetical order," Tony said."So, whats your last name?" I put my finger on the form and started scanning."Martinez. Max Martinez." Tony had offered me to play in his band if I made it. Now I really hope i'm in."M is on the third page." Tony came over and flipped two pages." Ah, here it is: Mae, Mah, Mann, Martinez, Martinez, Martinez" "WAIT!" I pointed to the three Martinez's then pointed to the one in the middle." I'm right there. Maximum Martinez." Tony read the paper then looked at me. Since he was a couple of inches taller than me, he was sort of looking down." It says go to Mr. Bell for further notice."

We approached Mr. Bell's door. Mr. Bell was the music teacher. He pretty much hated everyone, except, of course, the mean kids. I silently knocked on the door. Nothing happened. Tony opened the door."Mr. Bell?" A dark figure rose from within the room. "What is it?" A gruff voice said. "Tony, hit the lights." I whispered. Tony flicked the lights on and Mr. Bell walked over to us. He was a short man, maybe 5,1. He said he was 76 but he looked more like 92. He had short curly gray hair and was balding. His face had wrinkles and he always wore a sour expression." Ah, Your that Martinez girl, eh? Well, if you want your records for the talent show, here they are." He gave me a bright yellow folder."I was there, you know. Your performance was the best in my opinion." He walked over and flicked off the lights but even in the dim light, I saw a hint of white teeth form into a smile.

I put the folder on the table. Tony and I had found a table in the cafeteria and had to pretty much had to race people to it."Ok, what ever is in the folder, its gonna be fine, right?" I looked at Tony. "Right." said Tony. I carefully opened the folder. Inside was a bunch of judges compliments on sticky notes. Of course, me and Tony weren't reading them. Instead, we were staring at the big cheakmark in the middle of the page.

* * *

**Did you like? I really hoped you did. I spent a while on this chapter. don't forget to R&R!**

**-Byronsar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! This a really fun story to write. You should try it sometime. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or James Patterson's work in this whole story!**

* * *

**Max POV**

I stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran to the Hallway ware Fang was." Max? What-" I cut him off by jumping into his arms."I did it Fang! I did it!" He set me down carefully."You made the talent show?" I nodded vigorously. His eyes widened."This guy from a band ask me to join. What should I do?" His eyes softened."Max, This is your dream. You do what you think is right." He walked down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

**The Night Of The Talent Show**

* * *

I put my hair up into a twirl around bun. Then I went to my drawer and pulled out a pretty floral spaghetti strap dress. I made a face._ Yuck._ I hate pretty things."Max." said Angel from outside the door."Put it on." I sighed. Why did I pick Angel to be my dress and make-up person? I put the dress on pith a pair of tights underneath. then I put those short high heels on. You know, the ones with the thin heel that look like short boots? Yeah, those. I put a white guitar glove on my right hand. I put my guitar in its case. Then I remembered I wasn't going to use my guitar. Eh. I think I'll keep the glove on though. It's cute. Oh no. I'm turning into Angel.

I came out of my room. Angel looked me up and down."One thing first." She motioned for me to bend down. She started to mess with my hair."Angel, what are you doing?" She stepped back "All done." I felt my hair and gasped."You braided my hair?!" Angel shook her finger."Nope. I braided you a halo." I walked into the bathroom. She braid the hair towards the bottom of the bun. It looked decent. I'm gonna kill Angel.

I got into Fang's car. He just got his driver's license so, he can drive."I like you outfit. It's very, girly."Fang said. I looked out the window."Shut up."I heard him laugh a bit. I must have fallen asleep or something because the next thing I knew, I heard "Max, were here.". I walked inside the school and saw Tony's band waiting for me. Tony came to greet me."You look great. Are band goes on in a couple of minutes. Every team does 2 songs, so you will be in the second."He handed me a brochure type thing."Here are all times people go on. We go on here(He pointed to a time right below a team called "juicy pickles") then, you will come to the stage here(He pointed to a time below a team called " horse time" seriously people?)Ok?" I nodded. I was too jittery to say anything.

I made my way to the audience. Me and Fang found a good spot in the second row. As the curtains open, Tony's band stepped onto the stage. One of Tony's sophomore friends tossed him a microphone. "Names please" said that really annoying judge."Tony Darral, Kirk Red, Larry Joe, Marty Nate, and Ted Harrison." The Judges wrote this down."You may begin." The boys set up their stuff. The one named Kirk hit a button on his keyboard and started the song.

**Kiss you - One Direction**

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

_ We can go out any day any night_

_ Baby I'll take you there, take you there _

_Baby I'll take you there, yeah _

_ Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on _

_You can get, get anything that you want_

_ Baby just shout it out, shout it out Baby just shout it out, yeah  
And if yooou _

_You want me too_

_Lets make a move _

_Yeah so tell me girl if every time we...  
Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush_

_ Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah a yeah a yeah_

_ If you don't wanna take it slow _

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need _

_ Lookin' so good from your head to your feet_

_C'mon come over here, over here_

_C'mon come over here, yeah_

_Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends _

_Makin' them drool on their chinny chin chins _

_Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight Baby be mine tonight, yeah _

_And if yooou_

_ You want me too_

_ Lets make a move, yeah _

_ So tell me girl if every time we_

_ Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

_ If you don't wanna take it slow _

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

_ And let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you  
Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na  
_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_ tou-ou-ouch You get this kinda ru-u-ush_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

_ If you don't wanna take it slow_

_ And you just wanna take me home_

_ Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah _

_Everytime we to-ou-ouch You get this kinda ru-u-ush_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

_ If you don't wanna take it slow_

_ And you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah  
_

_And let me kiss you_

Everybody started clapping. Tony and his friends bowed to the audience then left the stage. I got up and walked to the stage door. They all walked out and I high-fived them. Tony came up to me."Ready?" I nodded "Ready" Tony motioned his friends back on the stage. I followed. As I walked onto the stage, I caught a microphone that was throun at me."You may begin." I looked confused "Don't you need my name?" The Judge smiled "Oh, we know your name. Start please" I smiled as well."This is for all those people out there who have been bullied or feel bad about themselves." I backed up to the middle of the stage and Kirk hit the button on his keyboard signaling to start the song.

**Gold - Britt Nicole**

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You were walking on the moon, _  
_Now you feeling low._  
_What they said wasn't true, _  
_You're beautiful._  
_Sticks and stones break your bones, _  
_I know what you're feeling._  
_Words like those, _  
_Won't steal your glow, _  
_You're one in a million_

_This, this is for all the girls,  
Boys all over the world.  
Whatever you been told,  
You're worth more than gold.  
So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine.  
From the inside out it shows,  
You're worth more than gold._

_You're worth more than gold._

_Everybody keeps score,  
Afraid you're gonna loose.  
Just ignore,  
They don't know the real you.  
All the rain in the sky,  
Can't put out your fire.  
Of all the stars out tonight,  
You shine brighter._

_This, this is for all the girls,  
Boys all over the world.  
Whatever you been told,  
You're worth more than gold.  
So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine.  
From the inside out it shows,  
You're worth more than gold._

_So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved.  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough.  
Yeah, there are days when we all feel like we're messed up.  
But that truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough._

_So don't be ashamed to wear you're crown  
You're a king, You're a queen inside and out,  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the sun.  
This goes to you, whever you are! _

_This, this is for all the girls,  
Boys all over the world.  
Whatever you been told,  
You're worth more than gold.  
So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine.  
From the inside out it shows,  
You're worth more than gold._

_So, don't be ashamed to wear your crown,  
You're a king, You're a queen, inside and out._

* * *

**Your spoiled. Two chapters in one day. Jeez. You better R&R for this. ;)**

**-Byronsar**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Comment saying how many chapters I should do. I want my viewers to be happy with what I do. :)**

* * *

**Max POV**

I tossed my hands into the air like a rock star. Everyone stood and started clapping as loud as possible. I noticed Fang out of the corner of my eye. He was over by the stage door. I ran off the stage and into his arms. I hugged him so hard I thought he might die. He swayed me gently. I hadn't noticed but tears of joy were coming down my face. I let go of Fang with a smile on my face. He noticed the tears on my face."You okay?" I nodded and wiped a tear from my eye. I looked behind me and saw that the audience was still clapping. Then I saw my family. I walked to them. The audience parted for me while still clapping. Angel crashed into me and I picked her up and hugged everybody else. Still holding Angel,(mostly because she wouldn't get off.) I walked back on the stage and waved to the audience. The clapped even louder (if that's even possible). I walked off the stage and out the door still holding Angel.

I walked into my room. I felt a bit singy. I put a cup face down on the floor. I warmed up my voice by singing a few notes. I started patting the cup and flipping it and turning it. Then I started the song.

**Cups - Anna Kendrick**

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottles 'a whisky for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow _

_Wad'ya say?_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm g-o-o-o-o-n-e_

_Your gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_Your gonna miss me by my hair _

_Your gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_Your gonna miss me when I'm gone_

I set the cup down. I would do the second part but I've never been able to get the perfect pitch. I looked up. "AH!" I screamed, for Fang was standing in the doorway."Nice song." He said, walking towards me."When did you get here and HOW did you get IN?" I said. He smiled."I got here when you got here and your mom let me in." I looked at him. There was a strange look in his eyes. Something I didn't expect."Why are you here?" He bit his lip."Uh, I just wanted to congratulate you." I narrowed my eyes."No. Really. Whats up?" Whats so important that he has to lie about it? "Well, Uh, I needed to ask you something." I crossed my arms. _No dip, Sherlock. _"You know that the valentines dance is coming up right?" He was shifting from foot to foot now."Well, I, Uh -" "Want me to go with you?" He looked surprised for a second but it soon vanished. I got up and went over to him. I put my arms around him and hugged him. When I let go of him, I held his shoulders. "Sure." He sighed with relief. I stood on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek than left the room.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I've done all of this without much reviews so if you read this you MUST REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. No. Seriously. Stop laughing. It's not funny.**

**-Byronsar**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. Check out my other stories! :) Check out my second story to get more info on ME! ;)**

* * *

**Max POV**

_13 27 09. _I opened my locker and put my textbook up. Now, if you looked at my locker, You would think that's it the cleanest thing ever. Well, I have one thing to say to you: You're probably right. I never knew how I did it. I guess it's an instinct. I closed the locker door. As I walked to math class and remembered about yesterday. What was I thinking? The only other person I've kissed in my LIFE has been my parents, and, um... Well nevermind. I walked into the classroom and sat in my usual place which was a desk in the back of the classroom. On the board usually said are assignment or are homework or something, but it was different this time. It said: _ TALK ABOUT TALENT SHOW TODAY. _

"Hello everyone. How is everybody today?" Said Mrs. Parkers. She is nice sometimes but is OBSESSED with markers. So guess what we call her? Yep, Mrs. Markers. "Today Mr. Bell is coming in to talk about the talent show results, if you didn't already look on the board." As if on cue, Mr. Bell walked into the room. But it didn't matter, everyone else was already talking, loudly. Even for a scrawny old man, Mr. Bell can have a pretty loud voice when he wants to."SILENCE." He said. Everyone got quiet."Now." Mr. Bell said."Please raise your hand if you were in the talent show yesterday." Me, and half the class raised their hands."Good. Now, The people who won 1st, 2nd, 3rd place are all in this class. 3rd place is..." I tuned out after this. I knew that there were much more talented people in my class than me. I started a picture on book. I wasn't really paying attention to anything after that untill I heard my name from the front. I looked up."Wha?" I heard some snickers around the classroom."Max," Said Mr. Bell."You won 1st place."

The rest of the day was mostly a blur. I remember seeing Fang a couple of times throughout the day. I also saw Tony. He seemed disappointed when he came to congratulate me. At the end of the day, I got into Fang's car and he drove me home without much of a conversation. It was kind of awkward after what happened yesterday. He dropped me of in front of my house. I waved to him and walked up my drive way.

**DAY OF VALENTINES DANCE**

I opened my closet door. There it was. That horror image of a dress. I took it out and layed it on my bed. Then I studied it. It was a strapless party dress. It had rhinestone all on the top of the dress. The dress only reached about upper thigh. The actual dress part looked like a droopy tu-tu. It was silk and was really soft to the touch. I had white "short boot" high heels to go with. I slipped into the dress and heels. I walked into my bathroom and curled my hair into ringlets. I heard beeping from outside. Fang. I ran downstairs and out the door. I locked the door behind me and walked down the driveway. I climbed into the car and looked at Fang. He had a black suit on, the kind with the bow ties. He didn't do anything with his hair and I'm perfectly fine with that. For a second I remembered I was staring, but I looked up to find Fang doing they same."Whoa. I've never seen you wear anything but shorts and a t-shirt. I like this change." I nudged him."Can we just get this over with, please?" He nodded and we drove off. I day dreamed most of the time, thinking about life, space, everything that wasn't awkward.

We pulled up into the already packed high school parking lot. I opened the door. I walked over to Fang's side of the car."Ready?" I asked. He nodded. I exhaled. As we walked through the gym doors, I was surprised at how many people actually showed up. I mean, I know a lot of people are in relationships but I didn't know this many people were in relationships. I looked over at Fang. He looked like he was thinking the same. I saw some of my friends over by the food table. I looked to Fang again. He was staring at something. I followed his gaze to a group of tall men in black suits and ties."Hey, Hey Fang." He looked over."I'm gonna go over and talk with some of my friends for a bit. You can go with your gang." He nodded gently. I walked towards my friends Lizzy, Jules, and Rebecca."ooooo, girl when did you get, Him?" I gave her a questioning look."What do you mean, Liz?" "She means, when did you get, Fang, to come to the dance with, you." Jules said. I felt hurt."FYI, He asked Me to the dance." Rebecca sipped her drink. I looked at them."Oh, and BTW's, who did you guys bring to the dance?" Rebecca spoke first."I brought Ryan Jorge. Old-school hotty!" I stared wide-eyed at her."Sorry, just had to say it." She blushed."Liz, what about you?" I asked."Kendall Zavier asked me." I looked to Jules."Lucas Hasder." I nodded. I felt a tap on my shoulder. As I turned around, I noticed the tall, sleek, figure standing before me. Tony."Hai, I didn't picture you being here, Tony." I said. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that me and my band are performing tonight, Here. It's about to start. Can you come see it?" I nodded."Great." He ran off to his buddies. I looked to my friends."You heard the Man, To the stage!" Ok, I admit, That did sound dorky. I walked to the first row and sat down. Liz was on my right, Rebeca on my left, and Jules next to her. The curtain open to show Tony's band."Hello everybody. We are gonna sing you a little song. It's call 'can't hold us'." They started clapping and again, the same guy pressed a note on his key board and the song began. I never have Tony rap before, but in the start of the song, He started raping like a maniac.

**Can't Hold Us - Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis**

_Alright ok hah alright ok alright ok hah  
Return of the Mack, get up! what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit me  
Get up! Thrift Shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like rocky and cosby sweatergang nope nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moonwalking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on broadway,  
And we did it, our way.  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on~  
Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T hustlin',  
Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bossin' halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Labels out here,_  
_Nah they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give that to the people_  
_Spread it across the country_  
_Labels out here,_  
_Nah they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give it to the people,_  
_Spread it across the country_

_Can't we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us_

_nah, can I kick it? thank you. yeah I'm so so grateful._  
_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_  
_But that's what you get when wu tang raised you_

_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_  
_And I'm beating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_  
_Raw. Tell me go up. I can't!_  
_deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_  
_Caesar make you a believer. nah I never ever did it for a throne._  
_that validation comes from giving it back to the people. nah sing a song and it goes like_  
_Raise those hands, this is our party_  
_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_  
_I got my city right behind me_  
_If I fall, they got me, learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

_Can't we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us_

_na na na na na na na ehehehehehh(ohhhhhhhh on the third time)_  
_and all my people say_  
_x4_

_Ma-ckle-more_

_Can't we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_like the ceiling can't hold us_

By this time everyone was standing up and claping."I would like to introduce a new member of are group. Her name is, Max." Tony reached out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me onto the stage. He gave me the microphone and whispered,"Sing whatever song you like." I breathed in deeply. This song always made me think of my ex. I broke up with him a week before we moved. I pointed to the drummer and he played a soft tape on the snare. I started singing.

**Just Give Me A Reason -** P!nk

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_

_Things you never say to me oh oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

A boy came out of the audience. I Gasped. He had dark, sandy hair, Tan skin, pointy nose. I reconised him. He is Sam, My ex-Boyfriend

_I__'m sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine__(Oh we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind__(Yeah but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_

_You used to lie so close to me oh oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh our love, our love_  
Me and Sam started to sing together, are voices blending perfectly.

_J__ust give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just ben__t_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_I__t's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh we can learn to love again_

_Oh we can learn to love again oh oh_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I ran to him. I ran right into his arms. Sam's arms.

* * *

**I really hoped you guys liked it.**

**I put a lot of effort into it.**

**10 review=Chapter 8!**

**Make sure you review!**

**._.**

** Whale**

**-Byronsar**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't forget to R&R! If you do, you get a digital cookie!**

* * *

**Max POV**

Frm: MaxMartinez

To: Sam

Re:

CC: Hey

Msg: Hey. I was wondering, why did you come? I mean did you know that I just broke up with you b/c we were moving or did you just come to see me? Whatever the answer is, I am so glad to see you! We should go get coffee or something and chat about stuff. I have been missing you for a while now. I wanted to know if, well, we could, possibly, get back together again?

Max

* * *

I finished typing the last line. Oh, Sam. I was about to get in a relationship too. Oh, well. I was about to get up when my laptop made the "new message" sound. It was from Sam.

* * *

Frm: SamVanderwall

To: Max

Re:

CC: Hai

Msg: Hai, Max. I was thinking the same things when I got home yesterday. But, yes, I do want us to get back together sometime. It would make me happy. Real happy. I've been missing you too. Meet me at Starbucks tomorrow after school. Oh! I enrolled myself in your school for a while. Hope you don't mind.

Love you. Sam.

* * *

Love you? He enrolled himself? Fang is not going to be to happy with this news.

* * *

**SCHOOL**

I walked through the school doors hand in hand with Sam. I don't know why, but I usually try to impress Sam when I'm near him. So, I was wearing a white tank top with a light blue tank top underneath, I wore jean shorty-shorts that were pre-ripped, I had my hair in a messy bun, ankle boots, and sunglasses perched on my hair. As we walked down the hall, people stared. Some people were whispering."Whose the new boy?" "Whoa, Max is hot today." "He so handsome." "I wish I could be her." I slid the sunglasses on to my face. I could get used to this. We broke apart at home room. Ms. Stephenson has a rule of no holding hands in class. But yet we can chew gum. Wow."Ms. Martinez, glasses off." I put them on my head. I caught a glance from Fang from across the room. I forgot Fang's in my Social Studies class. Eh.

By P.E., everyone had known about me and Sam. We changed into our gym uniforms and stood in the middle of the gym. "Ok, cupcakes," Said our coach."Today we are starting are advanced gymnastics unit. And, yes, I did say ADVANCED. That means flips, twists, turns, vaults, bars, everything." Good. I take gymnastics in my spare time, which is now every other day. I'm the best in my class. I can do pretty much everything a professional gymnast can do."First, cartwheels. If you don't know how to do cartwheels, please step over to the left side of the gym." All the boys and 1 or 2 girls went to the side."Ok, ladies, show me your cartwheels. I want you to do as many as you can do in a row." I raised my hand. Coach pointed to me."Can you do cartwheels without your arms?" All the girls turned to stare at me."Well, I guess, if you don't hurt yourself. Now that I'm talking to you Martinez, you go first." I walked up to the platform of cushions. I readied myself. I jumped the way you would when you go to do a regular cartwheels, but I don't extend my arms. When I landed, I did one backwards. I kept going back and forth untill I felt dizzy. One my last one I flipped and landed perfectly."Good job, cupcake. Now go sit down and take a break."

I didn't know how hard I was breathing untill I sat down. It felt like I was exhaling all the air in my lungs. After all the girls had done their cartwheels, Coach announced the second activaty."Ok, next we are going to do the vault. This is a girls only sport for now, so boys, you can run around over there." She pointed to a spot farther away from the vault. A couple of girls went before me this time, only barely sticking the landing. Finally it was my turn. I started running. Closer in, I did a regular cart-wheel, then a couple backflips. On my last backflip, my hands connected with the actual vault part. I flipped my legs over me and onto the vault. I pushed up and flipped three times in the air then came down. I pointed my feet down and stuck the landing perfectly. I walked back to the line."Good Job. I could consider you on the school gymnastics team." Yes! The school gymnastics team has the best gymnasts in the city. I've always wanted to be on it. See, people on the gymnastics team aren't just from this school. They are from all over the city. Only the best get in."I'll see you at the try-outs tomorrow, Martinez.

* * *

**Sorry it is kinda short. No Songs or anything. R&R**

**-Byronsar **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. Could one of you comment and say if you can delete a story from doc manager but still have it up to view? If you comment to this, Can I plz Have it in detail? Thanx!**

**First 3 viewers to give me an Idea for the next chapter get to be in the next chapter! just tell me what you want to do in the next chapter and you'll do it!**

* * *

**Max POV**

Running. I was running. Ok, Wait! Stop. Rewind. It was the day of the gymnastics try-outs. everyone had to do a vault, routine, and un-even bars. The judges were 3 of the gymnastic team members. Ok, back to the beginning. I did my cart-wheel then backflips. On the last backflip, I flipped onto the vault and sprung into the air. I hugged my self, got really straight, the spun my body a horrific speeds. I came down and landed perfectly. Everyone in the room turned to stare at me. The judges looked and wrote on their papers. My coach(The one from school) came over to me."I- I've never seen anything like that. that was incredible." I blushed and nodded my head. A gymnast walked towards me."Max, is it? Max Martinez?" I nodded."The judges want you at the routine section." I followed her over to the routine section. I pretty sure you guys don't want me talking about my routine and un-even bars, so I'm going to skip through those parts. Lets just say, everybody was really impressed with my performance.

"Max! Max!" A 49 pound weight hit my abdomen at full force."Angel," I said."Your crushing me." She backed up and grinned. Me, Gazzy, and Mommy know something you don't." Angel has done these jokes since she turned three. I always thought these things weren't very important, but untill just awhile ago, every time Angel does these jokes it has been pretty important."Angel, were's Mom?" Angel pointed toward the door. I walked outside. Mom was standing there talking to Fang. Fang? They seemed to be having a serious conversation. Being who I am, I didn't walk away untill they were done. I hide behind the door and listened. Bad part? My uniform started to itch really bad. Whenever I touch it, It squeaks really loud too. Mom and Fang were talking softly so I could barely make out what the were saying."Sorry- try to- don't worry abo- I'll talk to her later." That's all I heard from my mom. Of course Fang didn't say anything. I walked in for the second time."Hey. Angel said she knew something I didn't so, I knew it must be something important." My Mom laughed nervesly."Yes. Max. You made all tens at everything. You made it on the team."

* * *

_Ding Dong._ I opened the door. I was greeted by sandy hair and a handsome face. Sam. I had asked him to come over and judge my gymnastics. The first practice is in two weeks, on February 22. The competition is on May 30th, so we have a while."So, where are we gonna do this?" He said rubbing his hands together. I pointed outside to the fluffy green grass."The grass so I won't get hurt." I ran in and got a gymnastic mat from inside."Sam," I said struggling."A little help?"

AFTER SETTING UP AND STUFF

"Being the judge and all, I will choose what you do." Sam said in a judgy voice."First, I need 3 toe touches."(for those of you who aren't clear on this, toe touches are when you jump up and do the splits in the air.) I did three perfecly."Strait backflip, no hands." I did it.- awhile later-"Last but not least," said Sam."Backword cart-wheels. 5. Keep the toes straight, also!" I giggled. I turned around and bent myself back. I kicked my legs over my head(And kept my toes strait!) I did that four times. On the last one, I kicked my legs over my head but my foot didn't touch ground. Instead, My right foot hit a large rock underneath me. The foot twisted to the side and I fell on top of it. I fell on my foot, not the rock. I heard a slight scream from somewhere, I think it might have been from me. When I looked over Sam was right by my side. I looked at my foot. Was it supposed to be pointing that way? I looked away. _Breath Max, just breath._"Can you stand?" I glared at him."judging by the way my toes are pointing, what do you think?" I said through tears and clenched teeth."Oh, Right. Can you even move you foot?" I tried to twist it just a bit. Pain surged through my body. I shook my head."I'll go get your mom." He ran inside. I looked to my right. A dark figure caught my eye. Fang. He noticed the condition I was in. I blinked and there he was, in front of me."What happened?" I told him about the practice and the rock and everything. Even Sam. By now the pain had settled in and tears were streaming down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder."Oh, Max!" Mom. She bent down to examine my foot. By now I was letting out soft whimpering noises. I know, pathetic right?"It looks really bad. I can't do anything to it or it might become worse. I like it will just be safe to take you to the hospital." Mom and Sam went to the car while Fang helped me up and into the car."Fang, go tell your mom you going to the hospital and you'll meet us there." He nodded and raced of. Sam stayed in the seat next to me.

ONE CAR RIDE LATER

A nurse wheeled me into a surgery room. She had said she wasn't going to do any surgery, but just put my foot back in place. Another nurse came in and helped my onto the table. Nurse #1 injected some stuff into my arm. The world began to grow fuzzy. Before fell into the sleep though, I sort of pass out from pain.

I woke in a hospital bed. I tore of the sheets to look at my foot. It was roughly bandaged. I vaguely made out a hint of a stitch. So she HAD done surgery! That liar. I looked to my left and almost jumped out of my bandages. Sitting in the chair, asleep, was... Fang? How long had he been here? As if to the sound of my thoughts, Fang awoke and stared into my tired eyes."Fang?" He nodded showing me to go on."Why did they do surgery?" He folded his leg over the other one."They first positioned your foot back to the way it was supposed to be, It took a whole hour to do that by the way. Then they took some X rays, But the bones were really broken, So they had to insert staples and rods to position the bones. So, then they had to stitch it back up." I pointed to my foot and asked "How ma-" "23 stitches" Answered Fang. Right then, the doctor walked in, followed by Angel, Gazzy, Mom, and Sam. They all sat in open chairs. The doctor stayed standing."Well, Ms. Martinez, I'll just skip to the point. Most of the bones in your foot are either fractured, broken, or shattered. A very small percentage of the bones are not broken but are bruised severely. We are gonna leave the foot wrapped because a cast would put to much weight on it and could further damage it." I glanced at my famliy. I was about to ask another question when the doctor answered it."You will be on cruches for three weeks and in a boot for two weeks after that. No gymnastics."

* * *

**How'd you like it? R&R!**

**-byronsar**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. If you didn't comment before, can you plz comment? plz comment asap and I will PM you about stuff. Like maybe being in the next chapter...**

**Congrats to Ainsleywrite! she got to be in this chapter!**

**Plz comment saying whether it should be Fax or Sax!(sound's weird doesn't it?)**

* * *

**Max POV**

Today was the first day I was allowed to go back to school. It was February 20th. Fang told me him and Sam haven't told anybody what had happen. They won't untill I tell them to. I was in Fang's car with him pulling up to the front of the school."You wan't me to help you Max?" Fang asked. I nodded. He came over to my side of the car and opened the door. He pulled out my crutches and placed the in front of me. He gave me his hand and helped me get out. He gently closed the door behind me. I (hobbled?) up to the doors. A girl opened the door for me. I smiled at her. She smiled back. I crutched down the hall to my locker and opened it. I felt a tap on my shoulder."Hey, Sam." I said."If you need anything just ask." He said. I nodded. Good to know people are looking out for me.

I started to crutch down the hall when I ran into some girls. There were 4 of them. 3 were taller than me, one was about my hight. The tallest and oldest looking talked first."Your Max right?" I nodded. She narrowed her eyes."Your not going to be able to attend the gymnastic meet untill you are off..._ those_." She pointed to the crutches as if she had a bad remembrance of them."And, you have to at least an ankle brace to participate. By the way, I'm Stepha. This is Mary, June, and Ainsley. I'm the team captain." She glared at me again, turned around, and strunted down the hall followed by two of the three others. Ainsley came over. I noticed she was actually about an inch taller than me. Weren't gymnasts were supposed to be short? I had a chance to study her. She didn't look like was transformed into one of _them_. She actually looked pretty. She had curly blond hair that framed her face perfectly. She had the perfect features. Her nose ended in a small point. She had thin eyebrows and beautiful baby blue eyes. She was thin and wearing a thick strap tank-top with a spaghetti strap tank-top underneath. She had a mini skirt on and neon pink high-top converse. All of this was blended together by her tan skin."Hope you feel better." She said."After school Monday, come by the gym. I want to see you practice."

FEBRUARY 22

Great(sarcasm). I'm not allowed to go to the gymnastics meet. This sucks. Luckily, I get to be off these crutches in a week. I was lying on the couch, face-up. My foot was on a stack of pillows. It hurt, my foot. I didn't want to say anything but it REALLY hurt. A boy walked in."Fa-? Oh, hi Gazzy." He climbed up onto the couch with me."Do you want me to move so you can play video games or something?" He shook his head."I came here to be with you, Max." I smiled."That's really sweet Gazzy. Really, whats the catch?" He looked up with his big blue eyes."Mommy said if me and Angel be really nice to you, we get a cookie!" I laughed and ruffled his hair."I knew that you would never do this for real." He giggled and ran off. I decided to get up and walk(more like hobble) around."Hey Max, you think you can go get the mail for me?" Mom. Even though I'm injured, she still has expectations for me. Ugh. I opened the door. I crutched down the drive way and to the mail box."Hey, Max." I grinned on the inside."Fang." I turned around."You wanna come over for a bit?" I nodded."I'm crippled. I have nothing better to do." He chuckled. He led me inside his house and up to his room. I hoped onto his bed and he put a fluffy pillow under my foot. He layed next to me on the bed."Wad'ya want to do?" Said Fang. I thought about it for a second. "I've always wanted to paint a big picture of everything in the neighborhood. Mom never let me do anything like that because she thought it was to "messy"."Fang nodded. He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. A second later, he came back with a long piece of paper. He set it down on the floor. He pulled out paints and paint brushes. I got off the bed and hoped on one foot over to the paper. I gently layed my self down, feet extended behind me. Fang turned on the radio and layed next to me. We each took a paint brush."Ok, Fang, you take the north side of the neighborhood, I take the south neighborhood." I said. He nodded. We started painting.

I looked up. Kind of hard to see, really, when your on crutches and your hairs blowing in your face. See, after we had finished painting(the painting took about 5 hours) we decided to tie it between the two flag polls in are backyards. The polls sticked above the house a bit, so everybody could see it.

SUNDAY

I just got off my crutches. I get to wear a boot now for 2 weeks. I was sitting on the ER bed. The doctor measured my foot with special measuring tape. He chuckled."You have a small leg, even with swelling." He laughed. Doctor humor. Not funny at all."A small would fit you." He muttered. He walked out of the room. He then came back with a sock type-thingy."Before we put it on, we have to take some X-rays." He pulled out a wheelchair from outside the door. I hopped on my foot over to the chair. He wheeled me down to a room farther down the hall. If you didn't guess, Fang brought me. My mom couldn't make it because she had a client that needed to be seen right away. I still have feelings for both Fang and Sam. Whoa! Were did that come from?

It turned out that I actually still have 1 fully broken bone and the others are healing. Just to put more cushion on the foot, The doctor's gonna put three sock things on it. He slid on the last sock carefully. Then he opened the boot for me and I put my foot in. He sealed it up."Ok Ms. Martinez, your good to go." He said. I stood up and pain shot up my leg. I would've fallen if Fang hadn't caught me. As he led me back to his car, he kept his arm around me.

* * *

I layed awake thinking. Thinking about Sam and Fang. As I got dragged into sleep, I thought one last thought. I want to be with...

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I swear, I'm not going to make another chapter untill I get at least 5 comments! Comment on Fax or Sax!**


	11. Chapter 11

**El-lo everyone! Congrats everyone who commented! Guess who won by TONS of reviews? I guess you'll have to read the story! :D**

* * *

**Max POV**

Fang.

It was morning when I awoke. Of course. I ran downstairs only to find Angel playing cards with someone who looked about my age. Ok then."You must be Max." Said then girl. She stuck out her hand. When she realized I didn't shake it, she pulled her hand back in."I'm Elysha. I'm your babysitter." _BABYSITTER__? _I ran upstairs. I got dressed in my usual Tee and skinny jeans with a beanie to top it of. Not girly at all. Just the way I like it. I ran downstairs again and straight out the door. My life is about to get horrible. I know it. And I know what I must do. I ran up Fang's porch stairs and knocked on his door. About this time of day, both his parent's were at work. So he was alone. Lucky. Fang open the door and looked confused to see me. I didn't care."Max what ar-" He didn't finish. I kissed him.

* * *

I was in my room listening to my toons. I looked outside. What a beautiful day. I decided to go outside and lay in the grass. I walked downstairs and tried to stay away from Elysha. Why a _BABYSITTER?_ I've had pretty bad times with babysitters. 1st of all, they aren't safe. When I was 1, my babysitter dropped me to close to a fire, So I had to wait another year for actual HAIR. 2nd, They treat you like BABYS. When I was 2, I had a babysitter that tried to get me to drink out of a bottle. Lets just say, if I had all my teeth, she would've gone without a finger. As it is, she went home with a pretty nasty bruise across her left temple. I walked out the door and plopped my self into the soft, plush grass. It felt so good out here. I just wish I could do gymnastics today. My eyes shot open. Ainsley. They had canceled school today because of a gas leak. I took out my Iphone and un-locked it. I happened to have her # in my contact list. I open up a blank message sheet.

**MM:D:**_Hey Ainsley_

**ASLY:**_Max?_

**MM:D:**_Yep_

**ASLY:**_How did you get my number?_

**MM:D:**_Uh, no time to explain. Are we or are we not meeting at the gymnasium?_

**ASLY:**_Yes. Can u do stunts with a boot?_

**MM:D:**_Ya. I been healing un-usually fast. I can take the boot off._

**ASLY:**_Ok. meet at 6 O'clock._

I locked my phone and threw it into the grass. I took out my Ipod touch from my back pocket and played my music.

I played all kinds of music for a while. Imagine Dragons, Macklemore, Neon Trees, Taylor swift, all those artists. I closed my eyes and listened to my music. As Pitbull came on, I felt a body sit in the grass next to me. I opened my eyes and turned my head. I smiled. Fang.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I promise the next story will be longer! If you comment and say what songs you like, I'll put it in the next story! It's a good deal. You can still be in my story if you comment 1st! This will go on till chapter 15. comment fast!**

**-byronsar**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. Thanx to everyone who commented! I love comments!**

* * *

**Max POV**

I gently walked onto the gravel path behind the building, not wanting to be seen. I still had a slight limp that no one could see. As my body walked around the corner, I saw figures. Two figures. They were talking to each other quietly, but I could still hear what they were saying.

"But, Bill-"

"No but's Jon. Whats done is done"

The one named Bill looked up.

"This old building means nothing to us."

"But, The Gym is a place were kids can have fun. What are they going to do when its gone?"

Bill looked at Jon.

"Find a new hole to crawl back into."

And with that, Bill walked away. Not soon after did Jon follow as well. I walked slowly out from the corner I was hiding in. I looked to my right and saw a glint of eyes in the bushes. Ainsley."You can come out now" I said. I heard a slight rustle and Ainsley was standing in front of me.

-3 hours later-

We had been doing gymnastics for a while now. Ainsley's mom owns the place, so Ainsley had a key. I had no problems with my foot except a slight tingle when I landed on it. We were taking a break right now, we were eating cookies Ainsley's mom had brought. And they were chocolate chip! I was about to eat my cookie when Ainsley said-"I heard you can sing." I hesitated before taking a huge bite out of my cookie. I swollowed."Yes. I can." She nodded. "I've been in singing classes since I was three. I was wondering if you...maybe...would want to sing with me at a club on Friday. Just you, me, and my friend." I looked at her."Whats your friends name?" I took a big gulp of milk. "Elysha" I almost spit out my milk. _ELYSHA?_"Wa-What do you mean.?" She looked at me skepticly."My friend...Elysha." She said slowly."Elysha's my babysitter." Ainsley nodded."She goes to all different houses for all different ages." I thought about this."I'll do the gig with you. And Elysha."

FRIDAY

This is going to be the worst day of my life.

* * *

**(insert evil laugh here) I gave you an evil clify! Mwa-ha-ha! Comment to get the next chapter fast!**

**-byronsar**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. please comment. please. please. please. comment or I'll get Fang up here.(yeah. I'm willing to go that far) ;)**

**I urge you to listen to the song while ready this.**

* * *

**Max POV**

Remember how I said this is going to be the worst day of my life? This is how: I usually don't have stage fright right? Well, we are behind the stage, and I'm shaking like a mad man. I'm in a dress. I'm in high heels. My hairs BRAIDED. ARGH! But most of all, I missed Fang. I don't even really know why, It just welled up in side of me. I opened the curtain a little. The place was packed. Then I saw a familiar face. Fang's face. All at once, my worry's left me, in one big gush. Someone taped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Ainsley standing there."Ready?" I nodded. She handed me a microphone and walked to the other side of the curtain. Music started to play as the curtain opened. Fog filled the stage. Only our silloets were visible through it all. I hadn't paid much attention to Elysha, but I did look over. Ok, I have to admit, She did look beautiful. She had curly brown hair, freckles, and was about my height. Maybe an inch shorter. I looked forward at the giant audience before me. I'm the lead singer, so I have to limit my mistakes to maybe 1 or 2. The music got close to my part. Here we go.

**Wings - Little mix**

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shh... Then they can walk on by_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there'_

_Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_  
_(Hey,hey,woo!)_

_I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

_Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is _

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cos wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking,_

_Boy'd You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my wings_

_My mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly(my little butterfly)_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

* * *

**I just luv that song. It makes me feel like Maximum Ride(The Novel) Awesomeness.**

**Comment to get another chapter!**

**-byronsar**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Sorry I've been a little slow lately. I've been at camp for a week and I'm about to leave for another week to go to my grandparent's house. Luckily, my grandparent's have internet, so I can update there too. Hope you like this story. I was kind of debating on whether or not to actually put a song in this story. My body said to put another song in it but my heart said No because I should just stick with the basics. This time I'm not going to follow my heart. Comment and tell me if I should put a song in the next story as well. I also have another thing to apologize for. I just got a limit for 2 hours on my laptop a day, and I do other stuff as well as write stories. So you might have to wait a while before the next story is up. Sorry. One more thing. Just one, I know you guys are getting annoyed with me typing this much, I'm getting annoyed with it too. - If you didn't already guess, That line was the last thing I was going to say. Hope you like this story. I'll put the rest of what I need to say at the bottom. :)**

* * *

**Max POV**

_"Great job, Max!"_

_"You were AMAZING!"_

_"You should do this more often" _

_I tuned most of them out. There was only two I didn't. One. The record company guy. He offered me a recording contract with his company. Of course I said yes. Two. Fang. He walked up to me and congratulated me. Instead of saying thank you, I hugged him. I didn't let go. Tears had streamed down my face. I never had felt this emotional before. Then Fang did something unexpected. He moved in front of me and kissed me. Right on the lips. We stayed like that for a while, nobody around paying any attention to us. _

I opened my eyes. If you were wondering, that wasn't a dream. I was just re-living what happened yesterday all over again. For the Twenty-seventh time. I smiled to myself. I've been kin of in a dreamy mood since then, when Fang kissed me. When it happened I just couldn't help myself. I broke. I had fallen for him altogether, I didn't have any other feelings for any other boy.

I glanced at my clock. 11:53. I got up and went downstairs to get something to eat. Instead I found Gazzy crying on the top step of the staircase. I went over and sat next to him.

"Gaz, what's wrong?"

He looked up, eyes puffy and red from crying so much. He looked down at his lap and sniffled.

"I h-heard the n-news."

I must have looked confused because Gazzy went on.

"A-about you g-getting the recording c-contract."

Up until now, I didn't really think of it as a real big thing interfering with my life a the moment. I guess it was for Gaz, seeing how he is taking it so hard.

"What do you mean?"

He looked up and stared into my eyes. " I mean, y-you won't be h-home. Y-you'll be gone, f-for a long t-time. I-I can't l-live without you M-max."

Right then, I realized how much my family needed me. They truly loved me.

I felt a pair of soft, small arms wrap around my neck.

"He's right, Max. We need you."

I grimaced. " Angel, I know you and Gazzy are strong enough to be by yourselves for a few months. Plus you have mom. She is still your mom, she can take care of you."

"I know Max, but you're the one that helps us when we can't do something, Your there for us when we hurt ourselves." She gestured to the not fully healed mark on her arm. " You take us places we need to go, But most of all, Max, You love us. You love us more than anyone I've ever known."

I gaped at her. Who knew a six-year-old could play with that many words at one time? I sure didn't.

I sighed. " Then come with me."

They looked at me. " What?" They said.

I nodded. " You heard me. Come. With. Me."

They both looked at each other, then looked at me. Wide grins spread across there small faces.

" I'm gonna go pack!"

" ME TOO!"

I chuckled to myself as they ran off, sadness had slipped off their faces.

* * *

" So, 3 months."

" Yeah."

" Angel and Gaz too?"

" Mm-Hm."

" So, what are we going to do?"

I shrugged. I was at Fang's house, talking before I had to leave. We were trying to have small talk but, It wasn't really working out very well. Then I had an idea.

" Fang?"

" Hm."

" Come with me."

He stared at me, emotion swimming before his eyes.

" Of course, Max, anything for you."

I felt my cheeks become warm and I looked away.

" You would do the same for me." He continued.

" I sure would."

I looked up and stared into his eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned forward and kissed him full force.

I'm so glad he is coming with me.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I'll put the song in the next chapter. I couldn't fit it in without 1) The story being majorly long and 2) The plot being all over the place. I have a contest for you guys. If you would like to take part, Comment and say the name of your favorite song and the name of the person or band that sings it. The song that would go perfectly with the story will be put in the story! If your song gets a lot of comments when I post the story, I'll put you in the story! So comment fast to enter!**

**-byronsar**


	15. Author

**Sorry guys, this isn't a story. I just wanted to tell all of you that if you comment a song for me to put in the story, then please make it be song that either a girl sings or a girl and boy sings. If she sings a boy song, then it wouldn't be very... uh, what's the word... just don't do it ok?**

**Thanks!**

**-byronsar**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! thanks to those of you who sent in songs, but we have a winner. It is...(Drum roll please)... ELYBEAN123! But, for those of you who are disappointed, Elybean has already been in this story. So, if you would like to be in this story, comment like this (example by me):**

**Name: Sarah (choose the name you would like to go by. No last names please.)**

**Age: 16 (Please pick the age you would like to go by, NOT YOUR REAL AGE)**

**Friends: (Put the people you'd like to be friends with. PICK PEOPLE THAT ARE ALREADY IN THE STORY)**

**Occupation: (Pick the job you would like to have in the story. Warning: occupation may get change if needed to)**

**Other: Awesome (Pick things that you'd like me to know, they may get put into the story.)**

**Also, this is going to be a pretty long story, so just sit back, relax, eat some cookies, read, you know, that sort of thing.**

* * *

**Max POV**

[ Send to: Mom ]

[ Re: Hey ]

Hey Mom! We all got onto the plane fine, No need to worry. Please. Angel and Gazzy are doing well to. Actually, They are running around the cabin playing " Chinese Fire Drill ". Hmm, maybe I should make them stop... Anyway! How are you doing?

Max

[ Send to: Max ]

[ Re: ... ]

I'm not worried. It's just that my ONLY KIDS WILL BE GONE FOR THREE MONTHS! Sorry, this is just really hard for me. You've been gone for so long. How long have you been gone? I bet it's long.

Mom

[ Send to: Mom ]

[ Re: ? ]

Mom. It's been three minutes.

Max

[ Send to: Max ]

[Re: Oh ]

Oh, right. Well, text me when you land in Las Vegas. Luv u!

Mom xoxo

Moms. I closed my smart phone and looked up. Angel and Gazzy were still running around playing "Chinese Fire Drill". Maybe it was time for them to stop. I got up and gently push past Fang, in the seat next to me.

" Ok guys, time for you to sit down and eat your peanuts."

They looked at me as if saying ' Really Max? Peanuts? '. They sighed and clambered back into their seats. Everyone seemed to exhale at the same moment when they sat. I rolled my eyes. I not-so-gracefully sat myself down in my chair and took out my dolphin Pillow Pet. So soft. Then I took out my fluffy blanket and situated myself. I laid my head on my pillow/pet looked up at Fang who was now staring at me.

" What?" I said.

" Nothing." He said.

He kept staring at me. Then he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

" Have a good nights rest." He said, mouth still on mine. " You have a big day tomorrow."

I mumbled something I didn't catch. Fang laughed, but I could see what I said made him almost fall out of his chair. Mentally. I was about to say I didn't mean it but sleep took over my body too fast.

* * *

I awoke when someone kept blowing in my ear. For the first 5 minutes I would just roll over and mumble something then try to go back to sleep. Then it would happen again. After those 5 minutes, I started to get really ticked off. I bolted straight up and looked behind me.

" Gazzy. I should've known."

He looked at me innocently.

" What did I do?" He said with a squeak in his voice.

" Oh don't play that with me, I know you were blowing in my ear while I slept! It ticked me off too!"

Gazzy giggled and sat back in the seat behind us. Fang had fallen asleep next to me. He slept with a stubborn face on, the face I loved so much. His mouth a fraction of the way opened, eyebrows relaxed but stern, and his whole body seemed really relaxed. I turned to look out the window and noticed why Gazzy was trying to wake me from my slumber. We were getting close to the ground, I could make out the airport in the distance. I gently woke Fang from his rest. I told him to look out side. There were pom trees lining the roads and the beaches were crowded with teens. There was a casino on every block and hip young people road in roofless convertibles. I started to pack up my stuff when the first wheel of the plane touched down. The plane quickly came to a halt and the passengers started unloading. Oh, I forgot to say that we were siting in first class, so we got off first. I walked down the long hallway that connected from the airport to the plane. I took out my phone and texted my mom. I felt a firm hand grasp my shoulder and I turned around, only to see Fang standing there. A smile danced on my lips as I turned back towards my phone. I sent the message just as we walked into the airport.

" I had gotten a text saying that there should be some people holding up a sign with my last name on it. That's were we are supposed to go." I said

I turned around and stopped, waiting for Angel and Gazzy to walk out of the plane exit. After a few minutes, they emerged, arguing to one another. I walked over to them and held up my hand, telling them to stop.

" Ok, Angel, you tell me what happened first." I said. At this point Fang had walked over just out of pure bordem.

She sniffled. " I had went to the bathroom right before the plane landed. I took awhile because I didn't know how to do anything in that bathroom. When I came out, Nobody was on the plane, not even Gazzy. I had to sneak out. Luckly, They hadn't closed the gate, so I ran through and met Gazzy just as he was walking out."

I glanced towards Gazzy, who looked ashamed, then focused my attention back on Angel.

" It's ok Angel, your here now, lets just get going."

I stood up and looked around some more. Finally, I spotted three guys in uniforms holding up a sign that said 'Martinez party'. I motion the others to follow as I started walking.

- page break -

I hald three suitcases into a five-star hotel. I plopped myself down on the first couch I saw. Man, I was exhausted.

" Gazzy, Angel, What did you put in your suitcases? Rocks?" I said, not even trying to be sarcastic.

They ignored the comment and started pulling my arms, trying to get me to go upstairs. Then they play fully started moaning and groaning about how heavy I was. I sighed and lifted myself off the seat.

" Ok, where are the elevators?"

" Elevators?"

I turned around to see Fang standing there with a huge grin plastered on his face.

" No," I moaned, " No, no, no."

- another page break -

The large double doors shut behind us as me walk into the recording building. I look around and notice how big it is.

" It was a good idea leaving Ang and Gaz back at the hotel. I don't think could be in here for five minutes without getting seriously lost." I said

Fang nodded. I was about to look around some more, but the secretary looked up.

" Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to sign yourselves in?" She said.

I walked over and she handed me a clip board. I wrote my name in neat cursive, then handed the board to Fang. The secretary studied my face.

" Are you Max Martinez?" She said.

I nodded. Was I already known everywhere?

She nodded. " Was just asking because I was told to be expecting you."

Apparently not.

" Ok, so um, where do I go?"

Her eyes peered over her large round glasses. She pointed towards two glass elevators.

" 11th floor, 3rd door on your right. Mr. Perk should be waiting for you."

I thanked her and walked to the elevators. I pressed the open button and the right elevator opened it's doors first. Me and Fang both stepped in side as the doors closed just as fast as they had opened. I punched in 11 into the floor box on the wall. I felt the elevator jerk up and start moving.

" Who's Mr. Perk?" Fang asked from beside me.

" He's the recording director. He runs the recording stations."

Just as I finished, the elevator came to a halt. The glass doors slid open to show a narrow hallway in front of us. We walked until we were at a door that said 'authorized personals only'. I was about to second guess myself when I noticed a sign right below it. It said 'Max Martinez welcomed'. I shrugged and stepped inside. In the room was a large glass wall that in side, was one of the microphones that hung from the ceiling, a pair of headphones perched around it. A recording table stood just in front, hundreds of different buttons occupying it. A few chair's with wheels sat around the table. On the opposite wall sat a couch, probably 30-40 years old. A coffee table perched in front of that, and only a few magazines layed there.

I looked over and saw that one of the chairs was occupied. From the back I could see a bald spot, graying hair, and pants that needed to be pulled up a bit.

" Uh, excuse me." I said

The man spun around in his chair. He rolled his chair over to me and stuck out his enormous hand.

" You must be Ms. Martinez." I nodded.

He turned to Fang. " And this must be your boyfriend."

I started to cut in. " No, were not da-"

" I'm Mr. Perk, the recording director, but you can call me John."

I smiled. " And you can call me Max."

He nodded and rolled back over to the recording table. He motioned towards the recording room.

" Whenever you'd like dear, but it has to be today." He smiled.

I walked over and stepped inside. There wasn't much inside to really talk about. Just the black walls, black micro, and black headphones. I think Fang would like it in here. John fixed the headphones so that they would stay in place over my head. He told me to put my hand on the headphones, He adjusted the micro so that it was right in front of my lips, then he left the room and went to go sit in his chair. Fang sat next to him in one of the non-rolly chairs. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

Mr. Perk ( Sorry, I mean, John) Pressed one of the many buttons in front of him and spoke into a smaller, more stable microphone in front of him.

" I want you to sing the song that this boys going to give you. See that stand in the corner? Go get it and place it in front of you. Yes, just like that. I'm going to play the music first so you can get the tune of it, then I will play it a second time. That's when I won't you to sing, got it?"

I nodded. John gave Fang two sheets of music and started talking to him. Of course I didn't hear anything they were saying. Fang came in and gave me the music, then left, but not before a reassuring smile. I read the title of the music. Treacherous by Taylor Swift. Oh! I used to listen to this song all the time when I was growing up! I knew every word!

I taped on the microphone to get John's attention.

" Yes?" He said. He pressed a button so he could hear what I was saying.

I told him that I could just sing with the music the first time because I already know this song. He nodded. " Sure. That would also save some more time." He pressed a button and the music came on.

**Treacherous by Taylor Swift (A/N: Thanks Elybean!)**

Put your lips close to mine

As long as they don't touch

Out of focus, eye to eye

Till the gravity's too much

And I'll do anything you say

If you say it with your hands

And I'd be smart to walk away, but you're quicksand

This slope is treacherous

This path is reckless

This slope is treacherous

And I, I, I like it

I can't decide if it's a choice

Getting swept away

I hear the sound of my own voice

Asking you to stay

And all we are is skin and bone trained to get along

Forever going with the flow, but you're friction

This slope is treacherous

This path is reckless

This slope is treacherous

And I, I, I like it

Two headlights shine through the sleepless night

And I will get you, get you alone

Your name has echoed through my mind

And I just think you should, think you should know

That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will

Follow you, follow you home...I'll follow you, follow you home...

This hope is treacherous

This daydream is dangerous

This hope is treacherous

I, I, I... I, I, I... I, I, I...

Two headlights shine through the sleepless night

And I will get you, get you alone

Your name has echoed through my mind

And I just think you should, think you should know

That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will

Follow you, follow you home...

I'll follow you, follow you home...I'll follow you, follow you home...I'll follow you, follow you home...

This slope is treacherous

I, I, I like it

The whole time I was singing, I could hear in my headphones what I sounded like to Fang and John. I was... Awesome. Each pitch I hit was perfect, ever note was perfect. I had never thought my voice sounded like that. I had kept my eyes closed through most of it, but ever so often I would open them to find Fang's mouth agape and John smiling like a madman.

John pulled out one shaking hand and pressed a button. He leaned over and spoke four words.

" Let's do that again."

* * *

**Thanks you guys! This was one of my longer stories, as I told you at the top. Remember to comment, review, and if you want to be in the story, send that in too! Also, comment saying if you think that this song was nessesary or I should've picked a different song. Thanx!**

**-byronsar**


	17. Chapter 16 (It's just an author's note)

** Author's note**

**Come on guys! If you want to be featured in this story, now's your chance! Just fill out this chart!**

* * *

**Name: Sarah (choose the name you would like to go by. No last names please.)**

**Age: 16 (Please pick the age you would like to go by, NOT YOUR REAL AGE)**

**Friends: (Put the people you'd like to be friends with. PICK PEOPLE THAT ARE ALREADY IN THE STORY)**

**Occupation: (Pick the job you would like to have in the story. Warning: occupation may get change if needed to)**

**Other: Awesome (Pick things that you'd like me to know, they may get put into the story.)**

* * *

**Thanks guys! Once I get a bunch of these applications, I'll start writing my story. And for all of those newbies who read this and their all like:(Insert high-pitched mocking tone of voice here) ' Oh, she already started writing! It's too late to enter!' Well, you would be wrong. When I start writing the next chapter, I'll put another author's note in here to tell you guys. But you can always send me an application to be in the story. I'm always opened to them. Even you, the one reading this when I have like 30+ chapters in her, you can still send me an application. Even if I say the story is done with, you can still send me an application and I'll make a chapter with you in it! So send me those applications!**

**-byronsar**


	18. im really sorry

**Dear faithful readers,**

** I am sooo absolutely sorry about having not updated in FOREVER! But the truth of the matter is, I've been having MAJOR writers block! Has any body ever had a case that bad? Well, I need you guys to give me ideas. Review your idea if you want this story to continue! I would be even happier if you did multiple ideas! I need topics such as:**

**-Songs**

**-FAX**

**-Places**

**-What should happen next**

**-Any other ideas you may have**

**So, please review! I need LOTS of IDEAS!**

** Love,**

** Byronsar**

**P.S. Does anyone have any idea on how to become a better writer?**


End file.
